la verdad de la chica del lago
by ayaka.usagui
Summary: ONE shoot es un AU una chica extraña k el señor yo puedo con todos y su amigo rescatan de un rio ... ella en realidad es una chica peligrosa! mal summary u.u gue atencion es un AAML osease ash y misty


the truth about the girl of the lake

Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum soy un maestro pokemon estoy en una competencia llamada oasis mayor league masters, mi viaje era normal y tranquilo ganaba con esfuerzo mis batallas junto a mi viajaban mi amigo Brock y nuestros pokemons, hasta que un día todo cambio.  
Todo empezó hace un par de días recuerdo que era una tarde soleada y bastante hermosa para mi gusto perfecta para viajar a nuestro destino ciudad valle tranquilo, aunque Brock mi mejor amigo no opinaba lo mismo, Brock era un tipo bastante alto, moreno y apuesto según el criterio de muchas chicas, pero muy coqueto y enamoradizo, acaba de coquetear en ciudad verde con la enfermera Joy, cuando paso la oficial Jenny y también le tiro el can, al final, ambas lo batearon, fue muy vergonzoso según el para un casanova de su altura, se la paso lagrimeando y quejándose todo el camino, yo estuve a punto de golpearlo para que se callara, cuando escuchamos un grito, ambos nos paralizamos, no sabíamos que haba sido, guardamos silencio por varios segundos, escuche ruidos muy raros como de una persecución, corrí a donde pensé provenían los ruidos, corrí lo mas rápido y ya no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, note que había dejado muy atrás a mi compañero , cuando divise a lo lejos una cascada, en lo alto se encontraban un Scyther(pokemon tipo bicho) y un persian, note que buscaban algo en el agua, intente ver que era lo que observaban cuando me gire, ambos pokemons habían desaparecido, era muy extraño, que hacia un persian tan bien criado en un lugar así (o al menos eso me pareció, por el comportamiento tan refinado del pokemon), después volví a escuchar un grito, me asome y note que en la terrible corriente había una persona atrapada parecía un chico, traía una boina negra, corrí lo mas fuerte para tratar de ayudarlo, ordene a mi Bulvasaur que tratara de atraerlo con su ataque látigo, pero estaba demasiado lejos y la corriente era muy rápida, no savia que hacer, si no hacia algo pronto ese chico se quedaría sin fuerzas y sin aire, me lance sin pensarlo al agua, nade hasta el, lo tome de la cintura y me acerque lo mas cerca posible a la orilla entonces ordene que usara nuevamente su látigo sepa, la corriente era demasiado fuerte por un momento pensé que nos iríamos los 2, pero en eso llego mi inconfundible pikachu y mi amigo Brock, comenzaron a tirar del látigo ayudando a Bulvasaur, de repente note que la boina de el se había deslizado con el agua, cuando llegamos a tierra me acerque a ver como se encontraba

-pero si es …- dije algo entrecortando la voz, debido a la falta de aire en mis pulmones, la recostamos sobre el pasto y le acomode mi mochila tras su cabeza

-es una chica- dijo Brock mientras yo asentía con la cabeza, era una joven de unos 17 años, alta, delgada, su cabello era largo y rojo intenso lo tenia agarrado en una cola de caballo, le llegaba mas debajo de los hombros además traía una blusa negra que le cubría todo el brazo y unos pantalones del mismo color, traía bastante ropa como si se escondiera de algo, note que era algo bonita, pero Brock la llamo hermosa, mientras me fruncía la ceja, la observe unos segundos y note que estaba exaltada, batallaba notablemente para respirar y sudaba demasiado, me acerque mas a ella, le avise de esto a Brock, la reviso

-esta …- Brock se veía muy sorprendido y preocupado - Ash esta hirviendo, tiene fiebre, esta muy mal, tenemos que hacer algo- note que entreabrió los ojos, pero volvió a desmayar.

-hay que llevarla a un hospital, lo mas rápido posible- asintió con la cabeza, mientras la tome en mis brazos y comencé a correr nuevamente, esta vez mis amigos pikachu y Brock iban un poco mas adelante ya que yo traía conmigo un "peso extra", pero eso no me importo solo sabia que era muy importante que llegáramos rápido a un hospital, sin darme cuenta comencé a correr mas y mas rápido, no podía creer lo rápido que iba … era como si estuviera volando

-Ash …!- me vi interrumpido por el grito de mi amigo Brock, me gire a verlo, pero no pude parar, mire a mis pies y note que estos no se movían, pero mi cuerpo se alejaba de Brock y pikachu, debo admitir que por unos minutos me asuste muchísimo, pero después note que era por el poder de algún pokemon, pero cual, ninguno de mis pokemons eran capases de hacer eso, no supe la respuesta hasta tiempo después, cuando me di cuenta, me había dejado de mover, mis pies estaban nuevamente en el suelo y me encontraba frente a un centro pokemon

-esto servirá …- me dije a mi mismo, entrando rápidamente al lugar -enfermera Joy!- grite desesperado, ella se acerco a mi y noto a la chica literalmente grave en mis brazos, pidió rápidamente una camilla y se la llevo, minutos después llegaron por fin Brock y pikachu.

-Ash …- dijo con la voz algo entrecruzada por lo rápido que tuvo que correr, soltó un poco de aire y reitero -Ash como le hiciste?-

-he? De que hablas?-pregunte desconcertado

-para hacer eso Ash … parecía como si hubieras estado volando- la pregunta de Brock me desconcertó mucho, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle y yo mismo no entendía lo que había pasado

-no tengo idea- mi respuesta solo contribuyo a un largo e incomodo silencio Después Brock me pidió que le contara bien lo que había pasado, le conté del persian y el Scyther, después de la explicación Brock parecía reflexionar todo, no me dijo nada de eso pero sospeche que algo no le había quedado muy claro, guardamos silencio después de nuestra charla Duramos mucho tiempo así, el único ruido que se oía a nuestros alrededores, era el pase de entrenadores que llevaban a sus pokemon a una revisión, después de mucho tiempo, me anime a preguntarle a la enfermera Joy sobre nuestra extraña conocida, aun a pesar de que sabia que Brock se burlaría de tanta preocupación de mi parte

-enfermera Joy- ella asintió felizmente con la cabeza

-estará muy bien, mañana mismo se podrán ir, por ahora les recomiendo reposen un poco, Chansey se encargara de llevarles a una habitación- asentí decidimos seguir las instrucciones de la enfermera Joy, pero por alguna razón, había algo que me preocupaba, no savia bien que era, tal vez era lo que había pasado con la extraña forma en que había llegado a ese lugar, o tal vez el persian que vi con anterioridad que pensándolo bien parecía como si me hubiese tratado de avisar sobre el momento tan peligroso de la pelirroja, por mas que lo intente no pude conciliar el sueño, me quite las sabanas con los pies, salte de la cama, y salí del cuarto, me asome a la sala y no había nadie, era obvio todos descansaban, camine para distraerme, cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de la pelirroja, pensé tocar, pero supuse que después de lo que paso era mejor dejarla descansar, así que sin pensar abrí la puerta estaba dormida y notablemente mejorada, eso me calmo, observe que había una silla a su lado, me senté en ella, mire fijamente a la chica era muy extraña su rostro era bastante pálido y su cabello era hermoso con un tono rojizo indescriptible, me gire para ver el resto de la habitación y note la mochila de la pelirroja, era del mismo color e intensidad que el cabello de la chica, sin pensarlo la tome y note que pesaba un poco, parecía tener algo la abrí y note un huevo gigante será de un pokemon pensé, de repente sentí el filo de una navaja en mi cuello

-suelta mi mochila- me dijo con desesperación la chica, que acababa de despertar de sus sueños

-lo siento no quise …- me gire y le arrebate la navaja -estas loca, vas a lastimar a alguien- tomo su mochila y de la forma mas extraña se fue acercando a la ventana, miro a su alrededor parecía confundida y fuera de lugar, se toco la sien y pareció tratar de recordar, se tranquilizo, se giro a verme no de una manera muy amable.

-ya despertó- la voz era de la enfermera Joy, que entro al lado de Chansey y detrás de ella venia Brock, trate de esconderme para lo mas rápido que pude para que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia o todo el día me acosaría con preguntas y burlas

-Ash- me jalo del brazo, mientras me arqueo la ceja -me preguntaba donde estabas pero veo que estabas con nuestra extraña conocida- dijo mirándome con cara de burla

-pues parece que ya estas bien- dijo la enfermera Joy, mientras se retiraba junto al Chansey.

-y bien estas mejor pelirroja?- dije acercándome a ella

-no me llames pelirroja- dijo con bastante molestia

-huy perdón- me gire a ver a mi amigo que al igual que pikachu estaba muerto de risa, -no se por que me molesto en ayudarte- refunfuñé

-yo no te lo he pedido- me respondió la chica

-bueno … bueno … mejor que tal si nos das tu nombre pequeña- se giro asía Brock y se refirió a el de una manera muy diferente que conmigo

-me llamo Mi … Mimi lerd - su voz se escucho dudosa, Brock pareció haberlo notado también, arqueo una ceja - y tu como te llamas?- la note algo nerviosa aunque siempre dirigiéndose a mi amigo, mientras que a mi ni siquiera me volteo a ver, y no es que me importase mucho, pero me molesto su arrogancia

-me llamo Brock soy un criador pokemon … y el es Ash …- lo interrumpí para presentarme

-soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta soy un excelente maestro pokemon y pronto voy a ser el mejor maestro pokemon de todos los tiempos- dije bastante entusiasmado , pero ella me miro de reojo y se volvió a girar a Brock

-ah … que bueno … y bueno Brock me dices que eres criador de pokemons, que tipo de pokemons?- me ruboricé no se si de coraje o de lo tonto que me hizo quedar.

-pues a mi me encantan los pokemons tipo roca-

-de verdad! Que emoción, mis favoritos son los tipo agua, de pura casualidad no tienes pokemons insectos o si?- dijo con voz algo angustiada, me reí para mi mismo

-no el no tiene pero yo si, quieres que te lo muestre, es un caterpie- tome mi pokebola, era el momento de la venganza, pero Brock tomo mi mano, me negó con la cabeza y me pidió que la guardara

-pero …- Brock me jalo del Brazo hacía una esquina

-si no lo haces, no habrá mas estofado- no podía creerlo mi mejor amigo se había unido con una notable enemiga mía -entendiste?-

-pero Brock …- me negó con la cabeza y me repitió lo mismo, no mas estofado, como podría seguir sin el exquisito estofado de Brock, me rendí ante la petición de el, volvimos a donde estaba la chica algo nerviosa,

-tranquila tiene un caterpie, pero no lo utilizará mientras estés con nosotros- pensé por un momento, mientras que este con nosotros, cuanto tiempo, yo ya quería que se fuera, pero sabia que si decía algo, me tendría que despedir de mi estofado.

Mimi

Hace un par de días que me rescataron Brock y el bueno el otro, no se muy bien como paso todo lo ultimo que recuerdo que estaba escapando de un pokemon insecto, cuando resbale, traía mi mochila en brazos, tratando de proteger el huevo, cuando apareció frente a mi un persian, sin querer había soltado la mochila, y el persian se acerco a ella para tomarla, entonces me lancé, quede en la orilla de una cascada, el pokemon se acercaba cada vez mas y no savia que hacer, vi venir de entre las plantas al Scyther, sin nada que se me viniera a la mente, me lance al agua, después de ahí no recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo que el agua me arrastraba, era demasiado fuerte y quede sin fuerzas para avanzar, cuando sentí que algo me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba a la orilla, por varios minutos no supe nada, cuando logre abrir un poco mis ojos, divise un rostro oscuro frente a mi, no logre verlo en su totalidad, pero escuche una voz que decía que me encontraba mal, aunque no tanto como me sentía, después de eso desmaye y ya no escuche nada. cuando volví en si note a ketchum husmeando en mis cosas, creí que talvez quería robarme el huevo, pero al parecer solo quería ver en mis cosas, en ese momento entraron la enfermera Joy chansey y Brock, no recordaba muy bien lo que paso, pero cuando Brock hablo, recordé todo y reconocí su voz, el era quien me había rescatado, me presente de la manera mas cortes, tenia que saber el nombre de mi salvador así que se lo pregunte, el se presento de la misma manera presentando a su amigo que no se por que desde que lo vi sentí rechazo hacía el. El lo interrumpió como si tratase de llamar mi atención, solo lo ignore y me volví hacía Brock, después de nuestra presentación, supe que Ketchum tenia un caterpie, pero Brock me aseguro que no lo usaría mientras me encontrara con ellos, no pensé en seguirlos, me chocaba la idea de seguir al lado de Ketchum, pero por otra parte si era tan bueno como decía, podía tener pokemons fuertes, y tal vez estaría a salvo con ellos. Decidí quedarme un tiempo con excusa de que quería conocer mas a mi héroe, por alguna razón se le subían los humos al tonto de ketchum, cada vez que decía eso pero solo lo ignoraba nuevamente aunque tengo que admitir que al principio lo hacia por lo molesto que se me hacia pero me empezó a gustar el ignorarlo y hacerlo enojar, sentí que pasaba lo mismo con el, era un juego entre nosotros que pronto se convirtió en una divertida rutina para ver quien tenia los mejores argumentos para callar al otro.  
Hoy pensamos ir a ciudad puerto alegre, he oído mucho sobre este pueblo dicen que hay muchas flores hermosas y plantas muy lindas, además de que he escuchado que tienen un olor encantador, me moría de ganas por llegar, además que desde que estaba con ellos no habíamos ido a una ciudad, y yo necesitaba ropa urgentemente.  
Llegamos al lugar, y cada quien iba a tomar su rumbo pero Brock me pidió que me quedase mas tiempo, eso me tranquilizo mucho, aun que al principio ketchum no pareció agradarle la idea, termino aceptando, yo acepte pero con la condición de que fuéramos primero a un centro comercial.

Ash

-no ni loco! … necesitamos llegar al gimnasio ya!- grite frustrado, quien se estaba creyendo la jefa, sentí que tenia que ponerle un alto

-necesitamos o necesitas, ósea solo vamos a ir a un centro comercial mira mi ropa, esta horrible yo así no me presento ante ningún dueño de gimnasio- que pensaba que iba hacer? Coquetear con ellos, me enfurecí

-para que quieres ni la ropa mas bonita y costosa te ayudara estas irremediable!- por alguna razón mis palabras lograron su cometido por primera vez, ella no dijo nada, se giro hacía otro lado se disponía irse, parecía haberle afectado realmente, y no entendí por que, si lo que había dicho no era verdad, cualquiera que la viera se daría cuenta que mis palabras eran una total mentira Brock me miro con frialdad -iremos a donde quieras- dije resignado, mientras ella se giraba consternada hacía mi, parecía confundida como si no alcanzara a entender por que lo había hecho, aun que ni yo mismo supe el por que.

Después de eso entramos a una tienda de ropa muy fina y cara, yo pensé que no tendría para pagarla, que solo entraría a ver, pero sin embargo se probo mucha ropa, pantalones, shorts, faldas, de todo menos vestidos por alguna razón no se probo un solo vestido.

-que les parece esto- salio de repente con una falda larga color negro que le llegaba casi a los talones, un TOP azul celeste sin mangas ni tirantes, se soltó el cabello realmente se veía muy bien,

-es bastante bonita- dije sin pensar, ella pareció sonrojar, -la falda es muy bonita- trate de disimular, ella se enfureció, tomo la ropa que había pedido, la pago y salio rabiosa del lugar, supe perfectamente que yo tenia la culpa de su enojo aun que no entendía muy bien su molestia, Brock me miro nuevamente, entendí que en un buen tiempo no probaría estofado, pero en esos momentos me preocupo mas la pelirroja, había salido muy molesta y no supe hacía donde se dirigió, Brock y yo nos separamos para buscarla.  
Yo fui el que la encontré, estaba sentada en una fuente traía puesta la ropa un hombre de pelo azul le arrebato su mochila y comenzó a correr

-no! Mi mochila- corrí tras el sujeto cuando, un tipo salio de la nada era alto, mas alto que yo, de pelo castaño, le arrebato al sujeto la mochila, este salio corriendo y se perdió entre la gente-gracias, y tu eres?- pregunto la pelirroja tomando su mochila

-mi nombre es Rudy- dijo el tipo mientras se peinaba con arrogancia su pelo eso me irrito, se acerco a la pelirroja - y cual es tu nombre pequeña pelirroja- creí que se molestaría de que le dijera pelirroja como lo hizo cuando yo se lo dije, pero para mi sorpresa, esta le sonrió de lo mas amable y hasta dulcemente, yo quede boquiabierto parecía que al único que detestaba era a mi

-me llamo Mimi … -

-un nombre hermoso para una pequeña hermosa- ella pareció sonrojarse,

-ha!- exclame

-que te molesta que estén conversando tan felices?- me gire a ver a mi amigo, no había notado su presencia

-jaja como no- mire con molestia de nuevo a los dos, una moto salio de la nada y voló por encima de mi cabeza, parecía dirigirse a ellos, el tipo tomo a Misty en sus brazos y dio un salto hacía atrás, sentí como hervía la sangre por todo mi cuerpo.

-ten mas cuidado mili(perdón no se el nombre de la hermana así que le puse este)- dijo este dejando en el suelo a la pelirroja, que estaba totalmente ruborizada. -lo lamento Mimi, ella es mi hermanita mili-  
Mimi

-no … no hay problema, no te preocupes- dije un poco apenada por la situación, la pequeña de pelo azul y de unos 14 años, se abalanzo hacía mi,

-pero que hermosa eres, justo lo que mi hermano Rudy necesita - mis mejillas se encendieron, pero el se carcajeo

-esa es la mili de siempre-

-disculpen … pero tenemos que ir por mi siguiente enfrentamiento de oasis con el líder de el gimnasio, recuerdas?- dijo Ketchum, tomándome de la muñeca y jalándome hacía el, lo note molesto … no savia exactamente el por que pero parecía no haberle agradado Rudy.

-eh si esta bien-

-buscan al líder del gimnasio?- pregunto Rudy

-si por que?- respondió Ketchum

-bueno pues por que no lo encontraran, a estas horas ya esta cerrado el gimnasio, y ya no acepta peleas-

-así? Y por que estas tan seguro-

-bueno pues por que …- fue interrumpido por su hermana pequeña

-pues por que nada mas y nada menos que mi hermano es el líder del gimnasio- todos nos sorprendimos

-tu eres …- Ketchum pareció sorprenderse, para después volverse el tonto arrogante - entonces te reto soy Ash ketchum de pueblo paleta uno de los mejores maestros del mundo, y estoy en la competencia oasis de mayor league masters!-

-acepto tu reto- Ketchum se entusiasmo -pero no ahora …- Ketchum cayo de costado, debo admitir que me dio un poco de risa su reacción

-pero por que? …- pregunto desconcertado

-he tenido demasiadas batallas por el día de hoy, mis pokemons están cansados … además de que hay algo mas interesante en estos momentos para mi- se giro a verme … yo no dije nada, solo me ruboricé, Ketchum pareció enfurecerse mas

-disculpen creo que el único que falta de presentarse soy yo …- dirigí mi mirada hacía un lado de ketchum -mi nombre es Brock- me había olvidado por unos segundos de el.  
Después de avernos presentado adecuadamente todos, Rudy me ofreció ir a cenar a su casa y quedarme a dormir en su gimnasio, era bastante grande y tenia muchas habitaciones desocupadas, yo acepte encantada no me agradaba la idea de tener que ir a un hotelsucho… aunque trate de no ser muy obvia, pero le pedí que permitiera a mis compañeros, que también se quedasen a dormir, el acepto, le debía mi vida a Brock, y a Ketchum le debía un favor, después de todo fue mi culpa el que no pudiera pelear contra Rudy. De muy mala gana Ketchum acepto.  
Durante la cena, los únicos que parecían presentes eran Rudy, Brock y Mili, conversaban de todo se reían, mientras Ketchum y yo, permanecíamos inmóviles, sentados, el comiendo de todo, mientras yo tome un poco de refresco, me sentía un poco incomoda ante esa situación, de un momento a otro note que Ketchum se levanto

-me retiro gracias por la cena y el hospedaje, me voy a descansar con permiso … vamos pikachu- el pikachu subió sobre su hombro, vi como desaparecían sus figuras en el pasillo

-pues yo también me retiro …- me gire a Brock -buenas noches Mimi, gracias Rudy por todo-

-buenas noches Brock- dije saludándole como gesto de despedida Después de un rato también me retire yo, Mili me llevo a una habitación bastante grande y muy bonita, en cuanto mili salio de la habitación me deje caer sobre la cama, recordé por alguna razón las palabras de ketchum, el consideraba que yo no era bonita, y no se porque pero de alguna manera me afecto FLASHBACK

- nieta no puedes mostrarte ante ningún sirviente a menos que no sean los de mi entera confianza- yo asentí con la cabeza, desde que cumplí 10 años el abuelo me a estado encerrando todos los días en mi habitación, será que soy tan horrible? Que mi abuelo no me quiera mostrar, cuando era niña estaba orgulloso de mi, todos me decían que era una encantadora chiquilla, siempre me obliga a traer vestido, con lo que los odio -pensé- y por otra parte cuando tenemos que ir a una fiesta de algún gran delegado o un personaje importante me prohíbe que diera mi nombre a menos que yo estuviera a su lado.

-hora de tus clases- dijo mi sirviente Rosh, el que mas confianza le tenia mi abuelo y al único que yo realmente detestaba.

-será mejor que tome un poco de aire- me dije, recordar mi pasado no era algo que me agradara hacer, camine hasta una extraña puerta era diferente a todas las demás, era bastante grande y de una madera notablemente vieja, estaba algo entre abierta así que solo le di un empujoncito, curiosa de lo que hubiese detrás, quede encantada era un invernadero de lo mas grande y hermoso, unas rosas rojas decoraban maravillosamente el otro extremo de la puerta, camine unos cuantos pasos y note que en medio de todo había una pequeña fuente, que era hermosamente bañada con la luz de la luna, me senté y me mire en el reflejo del agua, volví a recordar las palabras de Ketchum, y sin darme cuenta golpee el agua furiosa, que me importaba lo que el pensara, después de todo había quienes pensaban lo contrario, estaba mi salvador Brock y mi rescatista Rudy, un chico apuesto amable y encantador, que me importaba lo que el pensara, me gire y note el retrato de una bellísima mujer, a pesar de lo que se pensara las plantas no parecían haberle hecho ningún daño, al contrario las flores parecían acomodarse en torno a ella,

-pero que hermosa es- exclame

-si era muy bella- me gire

-Rudy, lo lamento no quise …- me interrumpió

-no hay problema pequeña- me sonrió y se volteo nuevamente al retrato.

Ash Estaba realmente molesto, no solo tenia que estar aguantando sus quejas, si no también tenia que seguir sus caprichos, y ese tipo Rudy se la pasaba presumiendo y tratando de asombrarla, y ella le seguía el juego, me irritaban demasiado, deseaba que se acabase el día y pudiese pelear con el arrogante y demostrarle a la pelirroja de una vez por todas quien es Ash ketchum y así se callaría de una buena vez, decidí salir a tomar aire ya que no lograba conciliar el sueño, camine un poco y note una gran puerta de madera que no había notado antes, me acerque un poco y note unas figuras en la oscuridad de la noche de la luna llena, eran ellos dos, me acerque un poco mas poniéndome tras la puerta para escuchar,

-quien es?- dijo la pelirroja, pero se interrumpió, callo parecía estar muy apenada -perdóname por entrometerme- el se rió

-no hay ningún problema ella es mi madre, murió hace algunos años, y desde entonces yo me hago cargo del gimnasio y de Mili-

-disculpa soy una tonta … no debí entrometerme- el le negó con la cabeza, se acerco a el retrato y tomo una flor de las que adornaban el recuadro, se giro y se la entrego a la pelirroja

-no puedo aceptarla, Rudy-

-si puedes por que yo te la estoy dando-

-pero esa flor es de tu hermosa madre-

-yo no acostumbro darle flores de ese retrato a cualquiera sabes, solo a mi hermana, pero no puedo darte ninguna otra, esta son las mas hermosas y solo estas son capaces de acercarse a tu belleza- un tono rosáceo se noto en las mejillas de la chica, sin darme cuanta apreté los puños

-de verdad lo crees así?-

-no lo creo lo se- el comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente, pero esta no se inmuto, sus labios a punto de rozar los de ella, yo estaba a punto de interrumpir

-Ash!… oh con que aquí estabas- llego Brock, ellos alcanzaron a escuchar el nada silencioso grito de mi compañero, ella pareció sonrojarse y giro su mirada lejos de mi, a el no pareció importarle.

-bueno ya que todos están despiertos, que les parece si les muestro el gimnasio?-

-de verdad eso si es una buena idea!- grite emocionado Nos mostró todo el lugar, lo único que faltaba era el campo de batalla.  
Nos dirigió a una gran sala, la pelirroja se adelanto.

-espera- Rudy la tomo de la cintura e inmediatamente se sonrojo, -Mili!- la chiquilla encendió la luz, un gran foso se encontraba a unos pasos de la pelirroja, note con molestia que el seguía sujetándola de la cintura, sin pensarlo la jale del brazo y la aleje del tipo, quien se estaba creyendo?.

-que pasa te molesta que ella este cerca mió?- me sonroje

-por supuesto que no, ella sabrá lo que hace y a mi no me afecta en lo mas mínimo-

-pues deberías de recordarlo!- dijo la pelirroja note que estaba bastante enojada no se si por mi interrupción o mi comentario, tomo el brazo de Rudy y por primera vez no parecía apenada de tanta proximidad entre ellos. Ignore el hecho con molestia y observe el campo, era muy grande e impactante, tenia en una porción roca, en otra pasto y hielo, además del foso ya mencionado.

-es … increíble- dijo mi amigo Brock

-si realmente es excelente, mi hermano se ha esforzado por crear un gimnasio con todas las características, para que no haya tantas ventajas a favor de uno solo-

-de verdad? Wow si que es sorprendente- dijo la pelirroja

-gracias Mimi- tomo la mano de ella, me gire apretando los puños hacía otro lado, alcé la vista, me detuve al ver a un hombre de pelo azul saco un extraño aparato y apunto hacía la pelirroja, su ropa me pareció conocida entonces lo supe,

-pelirroja!- la tome en mis manos, mientras el sujeto disparaba una especie de red, atrapo a todos excepto a mi y a la chica.

-pero que esta pasando?- dijo Brock

-prepárense para los problemas-

-y mas vale que teman-

-para proteger al mundo de la devastación-

- y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-

-para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-

-y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas-

-jesse- dijo una mujer de pelo rojizo

-jemmmmemes- dijo el tipo de pelo azul

-el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz-

-ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar-

-mew así es!-

-ustedes, que es lo que quieren?- dije soltando a la pelirroja, que aun seguía en mis brazos

-que no es obvio queremos sus pokemons-

-quien los ha mandado?- me gire a la pelirroja parecía muy angustiada, se adelanto hacía ellos

-eh, nadie nos a mandado boba, venimos a robar pokemons, de parte del equipo Rocket!-

-no saben nada …- suspiro, divise una sonrisa en su rostro, coloco sus manos en su pecho como señal de alivio, me extrañe, no entendía su comportamiento

-y bien que están esperando dénos sus pokemons no tenemos todo el día- dijo el chico de pelo azul- trayéndonos de nuevo a la tierra, recordándonos, que nuestros amigos y nosotros mismos seguíamos en peligro,

- pikachu, ya sabes que hacer,- pero me tomaron desprevenido sacaron una extraña mano de hule que era repelente de electricidad -no pikachu!- tome, una pokebola y me la arrebataron junto con mi mochila y todos mis demás pokemons, me paralice por unos segundos, pensaba en que mas podríamos hacer, lanzaron nuevamente una red, me abalance en ese momento sin pensarlo a la pelirroja, y logre rescatarla nuevamente, al ver que estaba a salvo me sentí aliviado por lo menos ella estaba bien -huye pelirroja,- parecía confundida

Mimi

-no pienso huir, en seguida les ayudare-

-no seas tonta, si te atrapan de que servirá tu ayuda, ve por la oficial Jenny-

"quien piensas que soy una niña débil Pues no lo soy, y te lo demostrare" pensé dirigiendo mi mirada a Ketchum, no entendía por que me había ayudado, pero pensaba hacerlo mismo, después de todo no me gusta quedar a deber nada, necesitaba mis pokemons y por desgracia los había dejado en la habitación, corrí lejos de ellos a buscar mi mochila, pero el equipo Rocket me estaba siguiendo con una maquina gigante, conforme avanzaba destruya mas el gimnasio, me percate de ello

-el gimnasio que mi hermano a construido con tanto esfuerzo!- Mili miro a Rudy con tristeza

-en estos momentos lo mas importante son nuestros pokemons,- seguí corriendo, se que estaban destruyendo su gimnasio, pero que podía hacer sin mis pokemons, el gimnasio se tambaleaba con cada movimiento de el aparato gigante que tenia forma de mewth, por fin divise las escaleras que me llevaban asía mi habitación mientras subía por ellas, sentí nuevamente el tambaleo del piso, mi sandalia resbalo, sentí una pulsada en mi pie pero no me importo seguí corriendo, cuando al fin llegue, abrí mi mochila y el huevo comenzó a brillar, me emocioné al mismo tiempo que me espante, que tipo de pokemon será, por fin sabré quien es mi madre y mi padre, el huevo se abrió

-Togepi!- dijo el pequeño pokemon, de color Blanco,

-con que eres un togepi, que lindo eres pequeño- realmente era encantador tenia una sonrisa muy tierna y sus ojos mostraban tanto amor, levanto sus brazos cuando me vio, como si pensase que yo era su madre, lo abrasé olvidándome de todo, cuando sentí nuevamente un temblor, metí al togepi a mi mochila, y la puse tras mi espalda levantándome y sintiendo nuevamente dolor en mi tobillo.

Llegue a donde estaban saque entonces a mi staryu,

-staryu corta esa red -

-devuélvannos nuestros pokemons- grito Ketchum, subiendo hasta la maquina

-Ketchum! Que haces?-estas loco?- pregunte o mas que pregunta pareció un reclamo, mientras el sacaba de la mano al pikachu, le pedí a poliworl que atacara, y a mi se unió Rudy con su goldoc, al final el aparato quedo empapado pero sin ningún daño, no sabíamos que mas hacer, entonces se me ocurrió algo.

-Ketchum, dile a pikachu que haga impactrueno!-

-ya lo hizo y no sirvió de nada- dijo Brock

-si, pero con el agua …- Ketchum no me dio tiempo de explicar mi plan ya le había dado la orden a pikachu, parecía que nada pasaba después del ataque,

-jajaja, aunque hagan eso no servirá de nada, ya les dijimos que es repelente de electricidad- dijo Jesse

pero volví a pedirle chorro de agua a poliwrl, y ketchum volvió a ordenarle a pikachu el impactrueno, todo parecía normal

-jeje … heh?- su risa se vio interrumpida por un extraño ruido, al parecer nuestro plan si había funcionado, el aparato había tenido un sobrecalentamiento y tubo una gran explosión, hubo mucho humo, pero note que el equipo rocket había salido volando

-el equipo rocket a sido vencido-

-lo logramos!- grito Ketchum, me lance sin pensarlo a sus brazos, el me tomo de la cintura y me dio varias vueltas, danzamos así varios segundos, olvidándonos de que estaban presentes Rudy, Brock y Mili,. Cuando me bajo nos percatamos de que nos miraban, mis mejillas se encendieron atrozmente, creo que también las de el, pero no tuve tiempo de pensarlo ya que note a Rudy deprimido, pero no quise preguntarle para no incomodarle, vi su gimnasio y supe la razón.

-lo lamento Rudy- me sonrió

-no es tu culpa pequeña … digo Mimi- me extraño que se interrumpiera y me llamara por mi nombre, como si creyera que no tenia derecho de hablarme de ese modo, se giro a ver a Ketchum.

-discúlpame pero nuestra batalla se tendrá que posponer …- Ketchum negó con la cabeza

-no tienes que explicarte entiendo perfectamente, será en la próxima ocasión en que venga- abrace a Mili, y nos despedimos. Antes de que me fuera Rudy me entrego la flor que me había regalado con anterioridad, me beso en la mejilla y se aparto, nuevamente sentí un ligero fuego en mis mejillas.

Salimos de esa ciudad, a pesar de todo me sentía angustiada sobre el equipo rocket, estaría planeando algo, estaba segura de que le informarían acerca de los chicos que interrumpieron sus planes.

decidí no pensar mas, después de un rato casi logre olvidarlo

Llegamos ciudad valle moderno, eran una extensa ciudad adornada por todos lados con arreglos de papel china de decenas de colores, flores en las ventanas , parecía que habíamos llegado en medio del festival que se celebra en esta temporada, me acerque un poco a ver que es lo que vendían y para mi grata sorpresa note que eran brillantes, cristales cortados hermosamente en forme de pokemons, me maravillo tanta hermosura que me paraba en cada uno de los puestos que pudiese para observar mejor; metí a togepi a mi mochila al cual traía en mis brazos desde que nació y necesitaba descansar, además así podría observar mucho mejor, por ello tuve problemas nuevamente con Ketchum

-ah muévete de una vez, ya no pude pelear con el líder de la ciudad anterior, no quiero perder la oportunidad hoy de pelear con el líder de esta ciudad, o si no mi rendimiento caerá- era el sermón que me daba cada que me detenía, justo cuando me decidí a seguirle la corriente a Ketchum me encontré con un collar de lo mas hermoso, era de cristal cortado, de color rosáceo sin dudar supe que era aqualy mi joya favorita, además de que tenia forma de un butterfree(pokemon con forma de mariposa), odiaba los insectos pero los butterfree eran una excepción.

-que hermoso!- lo tome entre mis manos, estaba decidida a comprarlo, no importaba el precio, ni el que Ketchum se molestara por mi pausa, pero cuando mire no había nadie que me atendiera, a decir verdad pensé que estaba desierto pero quien dejaría una joya como esa durante mucho tiempo estuve acostumbrada a ver esas joyas y sabia que eran muy raras y difíciles de conseguir, sin aumentar las otras hermosuras de collares, anillos y demás. Me asome dentro de puesto y note un joven, el cual me miro.

-ah!- el sujeto me tomo de las muñecas -espere yo solo quería comprarle, no iba a hacer nada malo- pero el sujeto no me soltó e incluso me tomo de los brazos levantándome, volví a gritar, todos nos observaban con admiración,

-suéltela!- exclamo Ketchum que en cuanto escucho mi segundo grito; regreso corriendo a auxiliarme, a pesar de que yo había sido tan descortés de desobedecerle de ir rápido al gimnasio y no comprar nada hasta después de su enfrentamiento, me sentí culpable, me vi interrumpida de mis pensamientos ya que el sujeto, se sonrió, me coloco como saco de carga en un costado de sus hombros

-que le pasa? suéltela!- repitió Ketchum, pero este comenzó a correr mientras yo pataleaba para liberarme, justo cuando creí que lo había logrado, otro sujeto apareció, me detuvo, y me subieron a una moto.

-si no se agarra se caerá- me dijo el sujeto de pelo verde, decidí hacerle caso por miedo. Arranco lo mas rápido que pudo, no le importo el que hubiera personas frente a el

-que no ve que es un paso peatonal?- exclame furiosa

-usted no esta en el momento de quejarse- me calle tenia razón estaba literalmente siendo secuestrada.

Ash

Comenzamos a perseguir al sujeto, pero como había tanta gente se nos adelanto demasiado, Brock saco a su Golbat y le ordeno que no les perdiera, cuando volvió nos dijo que iban en una moto, a ese paso no los alcanzaríamos me desespere, subí a la pared de una casa, y comencé a correr así, la gente me observaba extrañada, no me importo, pronto note que una moto estaba al lado de mi, era la oficial Jenny, al parecer en lo que yo me adelante Brock había llamado a la oficial Jenny.

subí a la cabina de su moto, con una bocina fue abriendo paso, pero yo me desesperaba cada vez mas por tanta gente, pronto los divisamos, comenzamos a alejarnos de la ciudad para entrar en un bosque, bajamos de la moto ya que el camino ya no era el apropiado para seguir en ella.

Nos introducimos, escuche un ruido y los encontré, habían dos sujetos reteniéndola , me acerque parecía que estaban discutiendo

-no pienso volver, díganle al abuelo que no pienso ir con ustedes-

-aquí no es de que si quieras o no, a nosotros nos mandaron para llevarla, pasase lo que pasase-

Escuche un extraño sonido, una ráfaga de viento se comenzó a sentir, era un helicóptero la estaban forzando a subir.

-suéltenla!-

-Ketchum!- dijo mientras se giraba a verme, parecía muy confundida y sorprendida, note la confusión en su mirada - viniste a ayudarme?- me sorprendió su pregunta que mosca le había picado?

-no … vine por el papa … claro que vine a ayudarte- dije sintiendo un ligero fuego en mis mejillas,

-aaa no son románticos?- dijo el sujeto que extrañado note que traía una boina negra igual ala que ella traía cuando la vi en el río y el otro traía una boina negra con una R roja, además iba todo de negro; se comenzó a reír, me enfurecí

-antes de que te la lleves tendrás que pasar sobre mi- sin embargo, pareciera como si no le hubiese dado felicidad a ella, note una lagrima correr por una de sus mejillas , mantenía la mirada baja, como si sintiera vergüenza de algo, no entendía que le pasaba ella no era así de sentimental, desde que la conocí, era una chica muy altanera, y su manera de actuar en esos momentos fue totalmente distinta

-aa de verdad, y si son tan amigos dime sabes como se llama, donde vive, de donde es?-

-ha!- exclame -que pregunta claro que lo se-

-así? de verdad? Pero Que interesante- se giro a verla, yo la observe pero seguía igual que antes evitando mi mirada,

-ella es Mimi Lerd, es de ciudad amaranto y …- me interrumpí debido a que ella levanto la mirada por primera vez, el sujeto comenzó a reír, la miro -lo sabia- se giro nuevamente hacía mi

que de que estaba hablando ese sujeto?

-su nombre no es Mimi Lerd, ni tampoco viene de ciudad amaranto, sabes esta chiquilla que vez aquí les engañó a todos de los mas fascinante, les dio otro nombre, creo un personaje ficticio y saben por que, por que es una criminal- me extrañe, la volví a mirar, y me pareció increíble, pensé que mentía

-no me engañas … ella es Mimi Lerd, ella no mentiría en algo así- ella agacho nuevamente la cara, para después ponerla en alto nuevamente, negó con la cabeza y me miro a los ojos por vez primera

-el dice la verdad mi nombre no es Mimi Lerd, ni tampoco vengo de amaranto- mis oídos no creían lo que oían,

-entonces quien eres?- pregunte molesto -contéstame quien eres?- ella no aguanto mas mi mirada, se giro hacía otro lado

Escuche sirenas seguro era mi amigo Brock, y la oficial Jenny. Se apresuraron, antes de que me dijera todo la subieron, hubo nuevamente una ráfaga de viento, que hizo que me cegara unos segundos

-Mimi!- grite en vano, solo alcance a ver como me observaba por la ventanilla.

-Ash estas bien?- pregunto Brock desconcertado, asentí

-no pude ayudarla, lo lamento Brock- frunció unas ceja

-paso algo?- negué con la cabeza, no tenía pensado decirle nada sobre lo que me había confesado

-Ash … tengo algo que decirte sobre Mimi- reaccione inmediatamente a ello, y lo mire extrañado, habría escuchado algo?

La oficial Jenny nos llevo al centro pokemon, entrando al lugar, Brock me entrego una hoja, la tome y la abrí, entonces comprendí todo, la hoja era en realidad un pedazo de periódico viejo, que decía mas o menos así

SE BUSCA A LA NIETA DE GOVANNI JEFE DEL EQUIPO ROCKET!

No solo el abuelo es un villano, al parecer la policía busca a la nieta de esta por el robo de un huevo pokemon …

Note que faltaba un gran pedazo de periódico

-la encontré el día que la conocimos- mi expresión, reclamo una explicación, que enseguida me dio -ese día extrañado de tantas cosas raras y de que sentía que ya la había visto en algún lado, entre a la habitación de ella a hurtadillas, tome su mochila, observe el huevo extrañado mas aun, entonces encontré ese pedazo y lo primero que note era que le faltaba un gran pedazo, me percate de todo, busque con una amiga mía, la nota completa- saco de su bolsillo otro pedazo de papel -este es el resto de la nota, tómalo- vi entonces el resto, al lado de una foto de ella

SE BUSCA A LA NIETA DE GOVANNI JEFE DEL EQUIPO ROCKET!

No solo el abuelo es un villano, al parecer la policía busca a la nieta de esta por el robo de un huevo pokemon, la joven MISTY WATERFLOWER a su corta edad de 17 años, ya es buscada por haber robado un extraño huevo pokemon, que se encontraba en el gimnasio de ciudad celeste.

El jueves la joven en compañía de 2 agentes del equipo rocket, entro al gimnasio y robo un huevo, que era una herencia familiar de las dueñas del gimnasio …

Ya no quise seguir leyendo, así que después de todo si era una mentirosa, y se había burlado de nosotros,

-espera brock, por que si sabias todo esto, no me lo dijiste, o la entregaste a la policía?-

-por que al principio lo había planeado así, entregarla cuando estuviera descuidada, pero me pareció que era una dulce chica, me pareció un poco ilógico todo, por que una chica tan linda aria algo tan terrible, por eso insistí tanto para que se quedara, pensé que talvez se arrepentiría y entregaría el huevo, y si no el huevo estaría a salvo, podíamos delatarla y regresar bien el huevo, pero al final mis dos planes fallaron … y termine perjudicando a mi mejor amigo- no entendí lo que me quiso decir al final.

-y bien ahora que sigue?-

-nada- la oficial Jenny nos interrumpió -ustedes ya no intervengan mas esto es asunto de nosotros, ustedes sigan normal con su viaje-

Como que siguiéramos normal, después de todo lo que paso, seguir normal no era una opción, era una tremenda estupidez, asentí con la cabeza, pero no tenía pensado dejar las cosas así, ni por error.

Han pasado ya varios días de eso, después de que le gane al líder de valle moderno, pueblo andrei, a pesar de todo esto no puedo dejar de pensar en la pelirroja y no entendía el por que, lo peor es que presentía que Brock sabia lo que me pasaba. Afortunadamente no decía nada, guardaba silencio, y trataba de distraerme. Hoy vamos rumbo a ciudad oliveira, llegando a ella, note que alguien nos seguía, parecían 2 chicos, corrimos para perderlos y nos escondimos en una calle, uno de ellos se paro cerca del lugar donde estábamos

-que es lo que quieren- dije jalando al chico hacía mi y lanzándole contra la pared

-suéltela!- me gire y era un chico de pelo azul de unos 13 años, me volví para comprobar que era una chica, de pronto me vi sorprendido, mi corazón se acelero, la chica traía una boina negra

-pelirroja?- la chica se extraño

-lo lamento me llamo Mey, no pelirroja- se quito la boina y lo comprobé, era una chica algo parecida a Misty, pero no igual, esta chica tenia el pelo café, no era pelirroja como ella, sus ojos eran negros, no verdes como los ojos impactantes ojos de ella, y a decir verdad note que era mas pequeña que ella , no solo en estatura si no en edad decir verdad solo se parecían en la forma del rostro, me aparte de ella

-lo lamento te confundí con … alguien mas- dije, mientras sentía un extraño hormigueo en mi estomago, después de que Brock me lanzo una mirada interrogativa, arqueando la ceja; mis mejillas se encendieron, no se por que pero me pareció que la chica había pensado que era por ella. Se acerco y me miro demasiado cerca -y bien por que nos seguían?- dije incomodo de su proximidad

-oh es cierto … como ya les dije me llamo Mey, y el es mi pequeño hermano Max, los seguíamos, por que entrando a la ciudad los reconocimos, tu eres Ash Ketchum uno de los mejores maestros pokemons del mundo- en otras ocasiones habría extendido habla y me habría auto puesto mas halagos, pero en ese instante no tenia muchas ganas de mostrar arrogancia

-ah, si gracias-

-y bueno ps como somos nuevos en esto de los pokemons, queríamos que nos permitieran viajar con ustedes- dijo ella

-si podemos?- dijo el niño dirigiéndose a Brock

-esa es decisión de mi amigo, le toca a el decidir con quien viajar- note que ambos chiquillos se mostraban confundidos

-por que no habría de aceptar?- le dije a Brock, mientras el me sonreía aunque sabia que no me había creído nada -bueno pues en marcha, pero una aclaración, no iremos a ningún lado antes que a mis peleas quedo claro?- dije autoritariamente, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, obedientes como soldaditos, llegamos a mi enfrentamiento, como de costumbre gane; a pesar de eso, ahora todo se me hacia muy monótono y no tan emocionante, pero que es lo que cambio, si sigo al lado de mi mejor amigo Brock y de mi pikachu, todo debería de ser perfecto no, además tenia a una linda chica siguiéndome y que de alguna manera estaba seguro de que estaba bastante interesada en mi mas que como un amigo, pero yo sentiría lo mismo,

Llegamos a descansar aun pequeño parque antes de ir a un nuevo destino, me senté en una banca solitariamente, mientras Mey se acomodaba a mi lado,

-en que piensas?-

-en mi nueva batalla- dije alejándome un poco

-en tu nueva batalla o en una chica?- me sonroje, mientras ella se acerco mas a mi

-y quien fue la tonta que te dejo así?- dijo mientras note un tono arrogante en su hablar -acaso fue la pelirroja?-

-ella no tiene nada que ver- dije furioso

-lo sabia- me sonrió -pues fue una torpe al haber dejado a alguien como tu, yo no seria tan torpe, bueno nos vemos en un rato- se alejo de mi, sabia que lo ultimo lo había dicho para mi, toda la tarde note que me coqueteaba. Sacamos nuestros pokemons para que tomaran aire, ella saco un extraño pokemon de su mochila

-anda salte ya, y vete!- dijo a este

-pero si es un dratini!- grite pasmado

-así lo se, que con eso … me irrita yo no lo quiero, me a seguido desde el primer día no se por que; yo no lo quiero, ya se lo he dicho y no entiende-

-un dratini es un pokemon que evoluciona en dragonaite, un pokemon extremadamente fuerte y raro, por que te quieres deshacer de el-

-si lo quieres te lo doy- me lo dejo en las manos

-los pokemons son seres con sentimientos, no se regalan así como así- dije indignado -se nota que no eres la pelirroja, con todo y lo que hizo ella jamás …- me detuve, entonces lo entendí, estaba molesto con ella mas por su parecido con la pelirroja que por el pokemon. Calle y me gire caminando lejos -vamos- ya no dijeron nada mas.

Misty

Después de que me raptaron los sujetos, me llevaron a una mansión, la cual reconocí al instante, era donde había vivido la mayor parte de mi vida, me llevaron a la biblioteca tenia 2 guardias presionándome para que no intentara escapar, uno en cada lado, se pararon frente a un buró, buscando un libro

FLASHBACK Hoy descubrí algo terrible, entrando a la biblioteca de mi abuelo saque el ultimo libro del tercer peldaño, y automáticamente el buró se abrió a una puerta secreta, camine dentro de ella asombrada de lo ocurrido y al mismo tiempo, sorprendida de que en vez de estar oscura como yo creía que estaría, la cueva estaba tremendamente bien iluminada, escuche pasos, me escondí en una desviación y vi a unos sujetos, notablemente vestidos igual, de ropa negra y una boina negra con una R roja en la frente, que era eso? No lo supe hasta después, en cuanto ya no escuche sus pasos seguí en mi camino, llegue a una gran sala, llena de televisores que observaban hasta el ultimo rincón de la mansión, en medio de todo note un sillón

-pero si es … el sillón de mi abuelo- me acerque a este y mire las pantallas, frente a mi vi una cabina que seguro era la que controlaba las maquinas, sin querer oprimí un botón y todas las pantallas se combinaron en una sola imagen, eran 3 chicas las que veía ante mi, una de pelo rubio era hermosa sin duda la mas bonita de las 3, otra de pelo rosa que también era muy bonita, y una de pelo azul note que era la mayor; después me di cuenta que había un extraño huevo cerca de ellas, la joven rubia se acerco al huevo y tomo una foto cerca de el, logre divisarla eran dos personas una mujer pelirroja, un hombre de pelo azul y una bebe, me impacte esa bebe era idéntica a mi cuando era pequeña; seguí viendo para descubrirlo todo, por fin sabría algo de mis padres, el abuelo nunca me quiere hablar de ellos, pero justo en ese momento las televisoras se apagaron

-quien es usted y que hace aquí?- me gire era un sujeto de pelo negro, fornido y notablemente alto, era atractivo, a pesar de que traía lentes obscuros, los cuales se quito al instante, estaba vestido igual que los otros que vi con anterioridad -conteste quien es usted?-

-he yo, mi abuelo, esta casa es de mi abuelo, y aquí vivo yo- dije en un tono algo inseguro, el sujeto me saco de la sala

-si su abuelo se entera que estuvo aquí se molestara, mejor váyase- dijo este conduciéndome a una salida secreta que me llevó al jardín, ya era noche

-no espere- dije antes que se volviera a meter -dígame la verdad que era ese lugar, por que hay pantallas que vigilan toda la mansión, y lo mas importante que significaba eso que vi en una de ellas?- el se acerco a mi, me tomo de los hombros y me susurro al oído,

-mañana al anochecer- mi rostro se ruborizo, después de eso volvió a entrar, no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que paso, en la extraña cueva que hay tras el buró de la biblioteca, en las pantallas, en lo que vi, y en el apuesto joven que me ayudo a salir.

Al día siguiente estuve puntual a la hora, indicada en el lugar indicado, en la pequeña fuente que se encuentra en el jardín, cerca de la puerta secreta.

Justo salio de ella, me tomo de la mano y me introdujo rápidamente

-sh … no haga ruido, no pregunte nada, sígame hasta donde yo le diga- asentí algo nerviosa. Me llevo por un trecho muy largo, después note el camino hacía las pantallas, pero me llevo por la desviación en la que anteriormente me había escondido. Llegamos a un extraño lugar, parecía un laboratorio, me deprimió mucho, había pokemons en jaulas, otros estaban en experimentos infamemente crueles, comencé a sollozar, el lo noto, pero no me dijo nada, después de eso me llevo a un pasillo extremadamente largo, entramos a una puerta,

-es mi habitación- lo vi extrañada, me sentó en la cama, mientras se hincaba frente a mi -se que debe ser raro, que bajo su mansión estén todas estas cosas, pero bueno después de lo que le diga lo entenderá, la traje aquí por que es el único lugar seguro, aunque no me lo crea, en donde podemos hablar tranquilamente.-asentí- pues vera, yo soy integrante del equipo Rocket, sabe que es eso? -negué con la cabeza- es … un grupo dedicado al robo de pokemons raros y poderosos -me exalte, me levante de la cama, pero el me volvió a sentar, acariciando mi mejilla con su dedo, me estremecí -es la verdad, este es el centro principal del equipo Rocket-

-pero que hace una asociación, como esta debajo de la mansión de mi abuelo?- se puso serio, se levanto y evito mi mirada

-estamos bajo la mansión de su abuelo, por que su abuelo es el jefe de la asociación- me levante exaltada, mas aun, lo tome de un brazo con mis pequeñas manos

-que dices, que mi abuelo es …- asintió- pero por que, entonces mi abuelo es el causante de todas las torturas a esos pokemons? -el volvió asentir, de pronto mi mente se nublo, yo era nieta de un villano, entonces comprendí muchas cosas, el por que me escondía en mi habitación, y por que tenia que estar con el para decir mi nombre, temía que por medio de mi lo descubrieran, además de que seguro no quería que nadie me contase absolutamente nada de esto -oh … espera hay algo que no me has aclarado, esa imagen que vi anoche, quienes eran ellas, y que es ese huevo?- me miro, me tomo nuevamente de los hombros, tomo con sus dos manos mi nuca, viéndome fijamente a los ojos

-me encantaría poder responder a tu pregunta, pero no tengo la respuesta, lo único que se es que ese huevo es la llave para saber quien eres.-

-como que quien soy?-

-hay cosas que no sabes, sobre tus padres, y sobre … personas que no conoces pero que te quieren mucho- no entendí lo ultimo, pero asentí con la cabeza. Me llevo de regreso al jardín, justo cuando me iba, tomo mi muñeca, me acerco a el, y coloco nuevamente sus 2 manos tras mi nuca

-ten cuidado en lo que hagas, no te arriesgues, prométemelo- asentí, note un cambio en sus movimientos, acerco lentamente su rostro al mió, estuvo tan cerca al mió, que sentía su respiración, mi corazón se acelero, sus labios estaban demasiado cerca de los míos, yo también me acerque a los de el olvidándome por completo de que en mi vida había besado a alguien, después de todo la mitad de mi vida siempre fue mi habitación y la otra mis clases. Pero justo cuando sus labios estaban por rozar los míos, sonó una alarma en su reloj

-es hora de que me vaya- dijo exaltado, alejándose rápidamente de mi -cuídate- se volvió rápidamente a la puerta, mientras yo trataba de comprender lo que había pasado, estuve a punto de darle mi primer beso a un desconocido, el cual ni su nombre me había dado, además de que yo sabia perfectamente en que trabajaba, y ese trabajo no era muy honrado que digamos, aunque bueno, yo era la nieta de su jefe, estábamos en las mismas condiciones. Después de esa noche iba cada noche a esperarlo, pero ya no volvió, no entendí por que, pero eso me entristeció mucho, esperaba que después de esa noche, sabría el por que me quería besar, pero jamás volvió a salir. Yo decidí adentrarme nuevamente, averigüe que los que tienen boinas negras con la R de color rojo son simples ladrones, los de azul son comandantes, aquellos que no tienen R son espías, y los identifican gracias a un saludo , el cual logre aprendérmelo; y son los de mayor rango, los demás después decidí que conocería ese huevo, y sabría la verdad de mis padres ; golpee a una espía le quite su ropa y la encerré en una recamara, por el pasillo donde EL me había llevado, entonces reconocí su puerta, la abrí, pero no encontré a nadie, a decir verdad estaba vacía solo estaba la cama. salí algo desilusionada, vi a 2 sujetos de R roja, nerviosa me acerque a ellos, y les pregunte sobre el, pero no me supieron dar referencias. Como me preguntaron mi nombre, pensé en decirles mi verdadero nombre, pero estaba seguro que al escuchar WATERFLOWER le hablarían a mi abuelo, fue ahí donde invente a MIMI LERD , les ordene que me siguieran, ante todo me mostré exigente y autoritaria por ello no sospecharon nada, verifique sin que se diesen cuenta de que no estuviese el jefe, busque el botón que había apretado la vez anterior, pero me distraje al ver unos documentos encima , los mire y encontré una dirección, junto a una nota, que decía mas o menos así: espero te sirva PELIRROJA, tal vez ya no vuelva a verte pero me queda el recuerdo de ti. Debo confesarte que eres la PELIRROJA mas bonita que he visto en mi vida. Después de eso fui a la dirección acompañada de los dos integrantes del equipo Rocket, entramos sin ser vistos, era una especie de gimnasio, llegamos hasta una alberca, habían pokemons, notaron mi presencia, creí que me atacarían o harían escándalo, pero contrario a eso se me acercaron, se me hizo bastante extraño su recibimiento, pero después pensé que ese era un gimnasio seguramente estaban acostumbrados a gente extraña, después de mi entraron los tipos, y parecieron molestarse con su presencia pero logre tranquilizarlos, camine hasta una habitación de color rosa a pesar de que era demasiado dulce para mi gusto esa habitación me dio algo de paz, me adentre era un cuarto como de una niña, lleno de juguetes, de osos de peluche, observe el resto de la habitación y localice una cunita rosita al lado de la ventana, me aproxime curiosa, dentro de ella se encontraba el huevo, lo tome en mis manos; escuche gritos, sospeche que debían haberlos descubierto; salí con el huevo mientras n otaba que las una de las chicas (la rubia), ordenaba a dewgong chorro de agua, me acerque a ellos, ella noto mi presencia y ella reacciono como si fuera un fantasma. Me asuste creí que se desmayaría; advertí que los sujetos aprovecharon para huir, ella se acerco a mi, yo no se porque mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mire mis manos y pareciera que estaban fuera de control, ella quedo frente a mi, acerco lentamente su mano a mi rostro, salí corriendo con el huevo en la mano, mientras ella me gritaba que me quedara.

-aquí es- observe el lugar, en medio, en el sillón se encontraba un hombre de pelo negro azulado, alto y fuerte , mi abuelo,

-ya pueden retirarse- dicho esto, nos dejaron solos, el se acerco a mi he hizo algo que no me esperaba me dio una bofetada -en que rayos estabas pensando, sabes a lo que te expusiste, no solo eres mi nieta, eres un miembro activo del equipo Rocket recuerdas?- asentí con la cabeza, aun sorprendida del golpe, el jamás me había tocado un solo pelo, sabia que estaba muy molesto y no quise decir nada en ese momento, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo,

-abuelo yo …-

-silencio aun no he terminado- me calle -mira ese togepi que tienes en tus manos no te dirá nada de lo que tu quieres saber … yo te lo diré todo, pero ahora no es el momento, tienes 2 opciones esperar a que yo te lo diga y sepas todo con detalles, o buscar por tu propia cuenta enfrentando a la policía, haciendo todo sola, aquí tienes a todos los miembros del equipo Rocket a tu disposición, entonces?- lo pensé, era verdad, si seguía con el lo sabría todo, asentí aun dudosa, pero segura de que quería terminar con todos los misterios

-me quedo abuelo, pero con la condición que me permitas seguir siendo miembro del equipo Rocket-sabia que el abuelo no comprendió la razón, por la cual quisiera seguir de espía bajo el respaldo del equipo Rocket, pero estaba segura de que así me enteraría mejor de lo que pasase.

Pasaron varios días hasta que mi abuelo me volvió a llamar al parecer quería que fuera a una misión, me la mostró en la pantalla

-como veras este pokemon es muy fuerte y raro, es tu misión, iras con mi persona de mas confianza, Koji, este pokemon es tan fuerte que no puedo enviar a cualquiera, si no a ti mi nieta, y a Koji el mejor de todos mis agentes- vi en las sombras al sujeto

-pero si eres- me asintió, era el mismo que me confeso la verdad, me animo el que estuviera bien, pensé que lo habían descubierto, pero al verlo supe que no. En cuanto salimos eche mis brazos tras su nuca y lo abrace

-creí que algo te había ocurrido- dije apartándome de el

-no nadie se entero de nada, es solo que me mandaron a una misión fuera de la ciudad, me entere de todo lo que paso, estas bien?- asentí, estaba demasiado emocionada para hablar, lo volví a abrazar

-gracias a ti he descubierto muchas cosas te estoy muy agradecida, jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente- el tomo con sus manos mi rostro, se acerco como para terminar lo que habíamos empezado, pero algo dentro de mi deseaba detenerlo contrario a la vez pasada. No tuve que hacerlo el se detuvo, creo que noto la confusión en mis ojos

-mejor vayamos en busca del dratini- asentí apenada.

Localizamos a la chica que tenia el dratini, me sorprendí tanto que casi caí desmayada

-que pasa estas bien?-

-si no te preocupes- Ketchum? Era Ketchum el que la acompañaba, pronto vi a Brock, ya no lo dude mas, el dratini se adelanto un poco

-espera dratini- dijo un chiquillo que venia tras ellos, la chica se tomo del brazo de Ketchum. Me sentía confundida que pasaría si viesen quien soy, me odiarían mas?

-sigues molesto?- alcance a oír que esta le decía

-no, perdóname, me porte muy mal contigo, eres una linda chica y no debí tratarte así- algo dentro de mi estalló de ira, me acerque a ellos decidida a todo, tras de mi llego Koji; Ketchum me miro sorprendido

-pelirroja- dijo mientras se desprendía del brazo de la chica estaba muy asombrado, alce la vista, y notaron en efecto quien era yo el se acerco a mi ; le hice una señal a Koji, lanzo una bomba de humo y huimos.

Al disiparse el humo creyeron que ya no estábamos cerca

-mi dratini! … se llevaron a mi dratini!- se giro a ver a la chica

-que dices?- dijo Brock

-si uno de ellos, me arranco el dratini de las manos en la confusión-

-pudiste ver quien era Max?-el niño negó con la cabeza el pareció pensar -fue ella- dijo en un tono seguro mire al dratini que se encontraba en mis manos, y sentí un tremendo impulso de llorar, el dratini me miro con compasión,

-mi dratini!- la chiquilla comenzó a sollozar -yo lo trate muy mal por eso no esta, seguro escapo,-

-no te preocupes todo estará bien, lo encontraremos lo prometo- hizo algo que no me esperaba, se lanzo a los brazos de el y el le correspondió el abrazo, apreté los puños sin darme cuenta, le di a Koji el dratini y ordene la partida.

Ash

Mey estaba muy triste te sentía muy culpable del modo en que había tratado a su dratini, la consolé estaba realmente mal. Verla así me irritaba, le prometí que pasase lo que pasase no permitiría que nada le pasaría a su dratini, pareció tranquilizarse. Mientras yo pensaba como poder regresarle su pokemon. metí mis manos a los bolsillos, y encontré la nota del periódico

-cuidad celeste- me dije sorprendido y sintiéndome un bobo, ese era el lugar donde la encontraríamos. Partimos inmediatamente. Llegando ahí entramos al gimnasio de esa ciudad había carteles de obras teatrales, todo estaba muy arreglado pero por mas que buscamos no encontramos al líder del gimnasio. Salimos de ahí desilusionados, cuando mire un periódico.

EL EQUIPO ROCKET ES CADA VEZ MAS PELIGROSO!

En las ultimas semanas ha incrementado notablemente el robo de pokemons, se culpa de ello a la joven nieta del empresario Giovanni, ya que desde su supuesta entrada al equipo, los robos han sido mayores, y de mejor calidad, lamentablemente la policía no tiene aun las pruebas suficientes contra ninguno de los que todos sabemos son culpables, la srta. Misty Waterflower es un digno ejemplo, a pesar de que todos lo sabemos, no hay suficientes pruebas para atraparla, mientras tanto ella y su familia siguen haciéndose ricos con pokemons de otros, haciendo fiestas y celebrando el que nadie los ha podido detener.

a pesar de que ese periódico me indigno sabia que era verdad lo que decía, lo hice bola y lo tire, seguí caminando, me detuve al escuchar gritos, corrimos hacía donde se escuchaban

-mi Vulpix!- note en el cielo un globo en forma de Meowth, dentro de el habían 2 sujetos con uniforme del equipo Rocket solo que de color gris, uno era una mujer de pelo rojo, y el otro era un hombre de pelo azul, los reconocí al instante eran los mismos que nos atacaron en puerto alegre los mismos que destruyeron el gimnasio de Rudy,

-prepárense para los proble …-

-cállense ya y ayúdenme bobos a nadie le importa su lema-

-por que nos toco venir con ella-

-ya los oí súbanme de una buena vez!- mire abajo y no podía creer lo que veía, era una chica pelirroja la cual reconocí al instante, era ella quien les había gritado

-con que eres tu- se giro a verme sorprendida, traía puesto el uniforme del equipo Rocket de color negro, y traía la boina negra, note que la de ella no tenia ninguna marca como la mayoría de los otros del equipo Rocket, traía lentes oscuros, llevaba un Vulpix en sus manos no dude ni un segundo que se lo había robado. Lanzo una bomba de humo y desapareció, vi que el globo se alejaba corrí tras el, ordene a mi charizard que me llevará en su lomo,

-lanza llamas a ese globo charizard!- ordene, el globo fue cayendo en un jardín. metí a charizard a su pokebola y me acerque junto a mis amigos que acababan de alcanzarme, pero para mi sorpresa en el globo no había nadie.

-lo lamento Mey no logre atraparlos- ella me negó con la cabeza y se abrazo a mi, me sonroje, se aparto, caminamos un buen rato, cuando me gire vi a una pelirroja, a la cual identifique, y a un hombre de azul, iban vestidos como personas normales, caminando tranquilamente como cualquier otra persona, les dije a los chicos que los alcanzaba en el centro pokemon, ellos asintieron, me acerque a los sujetos que me miraron sorprendidos, tome del cuellero a Jems y lo alcé

-donde la puedo encontrar?-

Misty

Después del desagradable encuentro con Ketchum, no quería mas que estar en mi habitación, pero Koji me convenció de ir a la fiesta que daría mi abuelo, me arregle lo mas que pude, me puse un vestido de color rosa, pero un rosa muy dulce, me solté el cabello, me puse aretes, me maquille algo que no acostumbraba hacer, pero algo dentro de mi sentía que debía hacerlo, cuando iba saliendo note en la puerta de la entrada de mi recamara una cajita, la abrí y venia un collar, lo reconocí al instante era el butterfree, el collar con el cual me habían capturado. Mire una nota: supe que lo querías así que te lo conseguí, pelirroja. Salí corriendo lo vi se veía muy atractivo en su traje, me abalanza a el

-hola Mi …- lo interrumpí

-que te estas creyendo?- se desconcertó

-dime como supiste de este collar, he, si estabas fuera de la ciudad?- le dije molesta, golpeándolo en el pecho

-por que todo mundo se entero, pelirroja, de que te atraparon por una joya, a decir verdad, lo supe ya que un sujeto se estaba burlando de lo ambiciosa que creen que te viste- le pegue en un hombro,

-creen? o creemos?- me tomo de los brazos para detener el ataque, tomo con su mano mi rostro, mientras la otra seguía sosteniéndome

-creen- dijo en tono seguro, supe que no mentía

-si es así por que me das esto-

-quería darte algo en forma de disculpa por no haberte dicho que debía salir de la ciudad, y por no haberte dicho mi nombre y por ocultarte cosas-

-de verdad?- pregunte aun con un poco de desconfianza, el asintió

-además si de verdad fueras eso que dicen no me habrías preguntado nada- tomo con sus manos mi cintura y me sonrió -me alegra que sigas sintiendo aun que sea algo chiquito por mi, creí que me odiabas por haberte mentido, pero veo que no- me sonroje, volví mi rostro fuera de su mirada, aparto sus manos, y tomo el collar en seguida procedió a ponérmelo, colocándose tras mió, después me abrazo fuertemente, me sentí confundida, que era eso, mi corazón se acelero, me soltó, me gire hacía el, pero solo me sonrió y se fue, dejándome confundida y extrañada. Pasaron varias horas después de eso, había demasiada gente en esa fiesta, así que decidí escabullirme al jardín, esperando que Koji saliera a explicármelo todo, pero no llego, me senté en la fuente, tome un poco de agua en mis manos, me mire en ella extrañada, no podía creer que me había maquillado, a mi eso casi no me gustaba, me pregunte por que lo hice, por alguna razón la imagen de Ketchum, se vino a mi mente sacudí la cabeza, sacando esa idea de mi mente

-no … no lo hice por el- me dije a mi misma, suspire, limpiándome la cara con el agua, dejando mi rostro limpio, -ahora si Misty Waterflower, quien eres realmente?-

-lo mismo pregunto yo- me volví

-Ketchum!- no podía creerlo el estaba frente a mi -que haces aquí?- se avanzo a mi

-eso no importa, dime srta. Waterflower disfruto el burlarse de nosotros, después de todo lo que hicimos por usted, después de salvarle la vida no se 2 o 3 veces, de que se le cumplió todos los caprichitos, para que nos mintieras todo el tiempo y no confiaras en nosotros?- me moleste

-tu no lo entenderías Ketchum, eres solo un …-

-podré ser lo que quieras, pero no puedo comprender como te atreves a robar un pokemon- le golpee el pecho furiosa

-tu que sabes- tomo mis brazos y me acerco a el, quedando nuestros rostros tan cerca que podíamos escuchar el latir de nuestros corazones, lo mire confusa, mientras el me miraba mordiéndose los labios, note que estaba igual de furioso que yo, entonces me calme un poco, sentí demasiado cerca sus labios de los míos, abrió la boca

-donde esta el dratini de Mey?- dijo soltándome, sentí una furia terrible de explicar

-a eso viniste?- pregunte apretando mis puños sin notarlo

-a que mas vendría?- me sentí tan ofendida e indignada, que comencé a golpearlo nuevamente en el pecho

-pues si tanto te importa, vete a consolarla!- me tomo fuertemente de los brazos evitando que le siguiera golpeando

-pues eso haré!- me soltó

-bien pues ya vete- tiro de mi muñeca acercándome a el nuevamente

-lo haré en cuanto me devuelvas el dratini-

-pues que crees ya no lo tengo!- me sacudió furioso, me lastimaba un poco, pero no dije nada, solo lo miraba con coraje

-lo voy a encontrar y se lo voy a devolver a su dueña, y entonces sabes que haré? le pediré que sea mi novia-

-bien pues intenta encontrarlo, al fin y al cabo yo estoy muy feliz al lado de alguien mas, un chico de lo mas dulce, el cual me trata como la princesa que soy y no solo eso es un chico realmente encantador, apuesto y gentil-

-quien es? El príncipe de un cuento que te contaron, estoy seguro que son puros cuentos los tuyos-

-ves esto- me quite el collar y se lo mostré -me lo regalo el, y no sabes las cosas que hace por mi, el me puede dar todo ese tipo de cosas cuando quiera-

-si pues seguramente es un miembro del equipo Rocket o algo así, por que si es tan torpe como para enamorarse de alguien como tu, es por que son de la misma calaña, por que aunque seas la mujer mas hermosa que haya visto en mi vida, esta podrida por dentro, por eso dudo que alguien honrado se fije en ti, yo nunca lo haría, nunca me enamoraría de ti, NUNCA!- le di una bofetada, mi respiración era agitada, estaba realmente ofendida e indignada, como se atrevía a hablarme de ese modo?

-vete! …. Vete! o grito, vete!- salio corriendo del lugar al escuchar pasos, lance el collar , y me hinqué sobre el pasto, llego Koji

-que pasa, te encuentras bien- sin pensarlo me lance a sus brazos, -te sientes mal?- asentí con la cabeza

-si, debo confesarte que estoy algo tomada y me siento mareada, pero por favor no le digas a mi abuelo o me regañará - me cargo en sus brazos y me llevo a mi habitación, me sentó en mi cama, y se fue. Después de que me asegure que no había nadie, me adentre a la cueva, note que la fiesta aun seguía, así que aproveche para entrar al laboratorio, comencé a abrir las jaulas de los pokemons, estos comenzaron a hacer mucho ruido, un pidgeot me ataco, caí al suelo, pero en eso el Vulpix me defendió

-por favor déjenme reparar el error que cometí, no podré sacarlos de aquí si no se calman, y nos atraparan a todos, por favor confíen en mi, se los pido- parecía que no iban a ceder, pero se escucho un silbido, mire y en una cabina de vidrio estaba el dratini, mire las maquinas lo estaban lastimando, no podía creerlo que veían mis ojos, comencé a llorar

-perdónenme … todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiese sido tan egoísta, en saber sobre mis padres, jamás les habría pasado esto- dije con voz entrecortada, los pokemons se acercaron dulcemente a mi, animándome -gracias- me apure abriendo todas las jaulas, pero cuando me dirigía a la salida, me sorprendieron

-Koji- miro los pokemons y después a mi

Ash

seguíamos con nuestro viaje tratando de tener alguna noticia de la pelirroja o del dratini, pero no conseguimos nada, decidimos salir de esa cuidad, para ir a pueblo paleta, y así poder hablar con un gran amigo mió, el profesor Oak, primero pasamos por ciudad verde, pasábamos por un río; el río en el que la conocí, cuando notamos un bulto al lado de este,

-es una persona!-grito Mey corrimos a auxiliarle, lo volteamos, era un muchacho de unos 18 años, de pelo negro azulado, 

-pero si es un miembro del equipo Rocket-pareció despertar, cuando lo hizo se agarro de mi cuellera

-donde esta?- me solté

-lo siento no sabemos de que habla- dijo Brock

-he?- pareció pensar, se levanto -por favor se los pido, tienen que ayudarme, una amiga mía esta en peligro, su nombre es Misty, y no se que le haya pasado-

-que dijiste?- ahora yo lo tome de la cuellera- que le paso a Misty?- se sorprendió

-es cierto ustedes son … no hay tiempo para eso, ella necesita ayuda!-

-cuentéanos para entender-

-es verdad lo que dice mi amigo Brock explícanos que paso-

-pues verán …

Después del encuentro de Koji y Misty en el laboratorio

FLASHBACK

-corran, que esperan?- me tomo de la mano, no comprendía, el me estaba ayudando

-espera, por que lo haces- dije soltándome -te pueden hacer algo-

-Misty eso no me importa, yo entre aquí buscándote a ti, Misty si entre aquí fue para sacarte de aquí solo era cuestión de que te decidieras y yo te ayudaría, cuando huiste me desaparecí creyendo que había logrado salvarte de tu abuelo, pero como escuche que habías vuelto, entre nuevamente, me hice el mas confiable de todos para poder estar cerca tuyo para ayudarte en todo-

-pero por que, quien eres?-

-vaya … vaya!- escuchamos ese grito, me gire y era Rosh -para que sepas el señor, siempre supo que eras un traidor, pero te utilizo para que su nieta tuviera una razón para no huir. Pero ahora nos estorbas- comenzaron a entrar integrantes del equipo Rocket,

-dratini, tienes que hacerme un favor, huye lejos, salgan!- me abalancé sobre los sujetos y mi togepi comenzó a brillar, esa luz segaba,

-pero que?- oí que decía Rosh, -Koji, huye, a mi siempre me seguirán tienes mas oportunidad de huir que yo-

-de ninguna manera-

-te lo pido, llévate a togepi, el es muy importante y si le llegase a pasar algo a el o a alguno de estos pokemons por mi culpa me muero, te lo suplico-

-esta bien pero volveré por ti, lo prometo- pronto la luz desapareció junto con mi togepi, y lo demás pokemons

-que están esperando vayan a buscarlos, y llévense a la srta. A su habitación y enciérrenla hasta que el Sr. Diga que hacer con ella!-

-que la dejaste ahí?- estaba por golpearlo, pero Brock me aparto

-lo siento, pero ella me lo pidió, además de que no iba a poder ayudarla encerrado- me entrego el togepi, lo mire y estaba algo exaltado

-el tiene razón Ash- dijo Brock asentí

-oye espera dijiste que lograste salir con Dratini, donde esta?- dijo Mey

-pues verán después de que salimos de ahí, fuimos perseguidos por muchos agentes, caímos en este arroyo, el me salvo la vida- lo saco de su mochila

-dratini!- lo abrazo y este reacciono muy extraño, si estaba feliz de verla, pero había algo distinto. Lo dejo sobre el suelo, mientras yo iba a meter al togepi a mi mochila pero comenzó a llorar,

-dame acá Ash, no sabes tratar pokemons- pero cuando ella lo agarro lloro mucho mas fuerte tanto que casi nos rompe los tímpanos, lo volví a tomar y dejo de llorar, lo arrullé, se durmió, lo metí a la mochila esta vez con éxito.

-disculpen pero, no se si recuerden que hay una pelirroja en peligro-dije, Koji me observo extrañado -que?- negó con la cabeza

-no nada, es solo una tontería- elegí a Charizar, me subí a su lomo junto con Koji, mientras que Mey, max y Brock iban en onix, partimos, mientras volaba pensaba en lo que nos había contado Koji, Misty fue capaz de sacrificarse para remediar su error y salvar a dratini, togepi y los pokemons; pero que significaba el sujeto detrás mió para ella, como para hacerlo también por el, seria el chico del cual me hablo, lo mire,

-ha, si no es tan apuesto como decía- refunfuñé

-pasa algo?- me pregunto,

-he? … no … no pasa nada- me sonreí, recordé que estaba observándome

Llegamos a la mansión

-esa que ven ahí es su habitación- apunto a la ultima habitación del lado izquierdo, entramos no importándonos nada, y rompiendo el vidrio

-Misty!- grito Koji

-estamos aquí, sal pelirroja- nos adentramos pero no había nada- escuchamos ruidos, tras nosotros fuera de la ventana se encontraban docenas de pidgeots listos para atacarnos, pero justo en ese momento se escucharon gritos de todos lados, salieron de todo tipo de pokemons atacando a los pideots, habían bedrils, se alcanzaba a ver ataques que estaban por debajo, nos acercamos a la ventana, y eran decenas de personas ordenando a sus pokemons que atacaran a los pidgeots

-pero que …?- mire a Koji cuestionándole

-yo no se …-

-bajen chicos!- escuchamos una voz, era de una chica de pelo azul, bajamos

-me temo que hemos llegado tarde, se han ido todos, solo quedaron estos pokemons cuidando el lugar-

-quienes son ustedes, y que hacen aquí?- se adelanto a mi

-mi nombre es Casey, soy una chica elecktabuz! Vinimos a rescatar a Misty, ya que ella salvo nuestros pokemons- logre divisar a alguien

-Ash Ketchum-

-Rudy … pero como saben de ella?-

-a mi me lo contó esta chica- salio una chica de pelo azul, alta y muy bonita

-Duplica!- dijo Koji

-así es-

-disculpen pero ya no entendemos nada de lo que esta pasando- dijo Brock

-lo que pasa es que Misty libero a los pokemons de todos estos entrenadores, y ahora ellos quieren ayudarla-

-también salvo un pokemon tuyo?- ella negó con la cabeza

-verán ella tal vez no lo recuerde por que éramos muy pequeños, pero Koji, Misty y yo, éramos los mejores amigos,

FLASHBACK Hoy me salí sin permiso de la mansión, baje al hermoso rió que esta cerca de ciudad verde, ahí me encontré con 2 niños, muy simpáticos que jugaban con sus pokemons, afortunadamente eran de agua, me invitaron a jugar, yo acepte encantada, pronto nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Desde ese día salgo todas las tardes a verlos y jugar con ellos, ha pasado ya un año, pronto cumpliré 10 años ,

-el próximo lunes será mi fiesta de cumpleaños, tengan aquí esta mi dirección-

-wow vives en esa mansionzota, la que da miedo?-

-si-

-no te asusta ese lugar-

-pues la verdad no-

Hoy es lunes y no han llegado, me dejaron plantada, al día siguiente fui al lugar pero ya no estaban, ya no iban al lugar

Le contamos a nuestros padres de esa niña, que vivía en la mansión, ellos en un principio no nos creyeron por que según ellos no podía haber niños en un lugar como ese, pero un día mi madre- decía duplica -mi madre la vio llorando en el rió al cual nos habían prohibido ir

-que pasa pequeña, te lastimaste?- negué con la cabeza, observando a la señora de pelo azul

-es que hace 2 semanas fue mi cumpleaños numero 10 y mis 2 únicos mejores amigos no fueron, me dejaron plantada, y no solo eso, si no que ya ni siquiera vienen al rió a jugar, creo que les caigo mal- la señora pareció palidecer con mis palabras

-y dime pequeña cuales son sus nombres?-

-Duplica y Koji- la señora se puso mas pálida

-dime pequeña, como te llamas y donde vives?-

-me llamo Misty Waterflower, vivo en la mansión de mi abuelo en ciudad celeste-

-en la mansión?- asentí

-tenemos que hacer algo para sacarte de ahí chiquita ese lugar es muy peligroso, no te preocupes, que Koji y Duplica, volverán a venir, y te ayudaran en todo- dicho esto la señora salio corriendo no sin antes pedirme que no me moviera, lo cual no pensaba hacer,

-pero el abuelo mando vigilarla para saber a donde es a donde iba todos los días al atardecer, comenzó a encerrarla en su cuarto, no quería que nadie le contase nada del equipo Rocket, pero nosotros nos hicimos la promesa de que un día la sacaríamos de ahí y la salvaríamos del horrible destino que le esperaba al lado de su abuelo- dijo Koji -por eso me metí al equipo Rocket sabiendo que entre mas cerca estuviese del abuelo, mas cerca estaría de ella, pero paso el tiempo y no lograba encontrármela sola, siempre estaba con sus maestros o con su abuelo, pero un día la vi confundida mirando las pantallas de vigilancia, en el cuartel, fue ahí cuando logre acercarme a ella y contarle lo que pudiese contarle- apretó los puños -mas sin embargo con todo eso no he logrado salvarla de su abuelo-

-ustedes no pudieron solos … pero podrán si nosotros les ayudamos- dije extendiéndole mi mano en un saludo, el cual contesto sonriendo

-oh … espera, y ella sabe quienes eres?- pregunte a Koji

-eh … no … varias veces intente decírselo, pero cada vez que trataba de hacerlo yo …- note que su rostro se enrojecía -siempre me distraía cada vez que estaba por confesarle todo, me distraía en ella-

-he?- exclame

-nada , no le hagan caso es cosa de enamorados- dijo Duplica enamorados, lo mire sintiendo que algo dentro de mi se quebraba

-es verdad?- le pregunte sin pensarlo -la amas?-

-si, con toda mi alma-

-y ella también …- otra pregunta involuntaria

-no lo se, quisiera tener una respuesta pero no la tengo-

-ah ya veo- casi sin darme cuenta apreté mis puños,

-pero donde podrá estar?- pregunto la pequeña chica elecktabuz

-ahora como la encontraremos?- dijo Brock

-esperen!- grito Rudy, trayendo a un hombre de avanzada edad

-Rosh- dijo Koji con furia, abalanzándose contra el -donde esta, a donde se la llevaron?- todas las personas se amontonaron frente a el

-esta bien les diré!- obligaron a Koji a alejarse, yo apartado escuchaba todo -el sr. Huyo con ella, solo se que se fueron a puerto alegre, tomaron al keen sevens, es todo lo que se-

-que es el keen sevens?- pregunte metiéndome en la platica

-es el yate mas grande que tiene Giovanni-

-entonces se la piensa llevar lejos- subí nuevamente a charizard solo que esta vez vinieron conmigo la chica de pelo azul, Duplica, y Casey. debajo de mi venían los demás. Llegamos a puerto alegre, no veía la embarcación así que ordene a Lapras que viera desde el agua, yo seguía pensando en las palabras de Koji, ella lo amaría? Como el a ella,

FLASHBACK

-bien pues intenta encontrarlo, al fin y al cabo yo estoy muy feliz al lado de alguien mas, un chico de lo mas dulce, el cual me trata como la princesa que soy y no solo eso es un chico realmente encantador, apuesto y gentil-

-quien es? El príncipe de un cuento que te contaron, estoy seguro que son puros cuentos los tuyos-

-ves esto- me quite el collar y se lo mostré -me lo regalo el, y no sabes las cosas que hace por mi, el me puede dar todo ese tipo de cosas cuando quiera-

-si pues seguramente es un miembro del equipo Rocket o algo así, por que si es tan torpe como para enamorarse de alguien como tu, es por que son de la misma calaña, por que aunque seas la mujer mas hermosa que haya visto en mi vida, esta podrida por dentro, por eso dudo que alguien honrado se fije en ti, yo nunca lo haría, nunca me enamoraría de ti, NUNCA!- 

Le dije que nuca me enamoraría de ella, pero, que es lo que realmente siento por ella, por que me preocupa tanto lo que ella quiera hacer o no, si quiere andar con Koji tiene todo el derecho no, ella no tiene deber con nadie, menos conmigo

Lapras volvió a salir del agua, solo que yo no lo había notado

-Ash, mira esta diciendo que por allá- seguimos a Lapras,

-Ash si nos ven nos atacaran- me dijo Duplica, le pedí a Charizard que volara lo mas bajo que pudiera, nos subimos en Lapras, metí a charizard a su pokebola

-gracias charizard- logramos ver el barco, le pedí a lapras que se adentrara al agua, si nos veían, nos atraparían, lapras se pego al bote, subimos a bordo, nos aseguramos que no hubiese nadie

-están todos bien?- me gire

-Koji, Rudy, Brock, como llegaron tan rápido?- pregunto Casey

-donde esta Mey y Max?-

-dijo que era mejor que viniéramos solos, ya que les estorbarían a ti y a Misty-

-he?- no entendí muy bien pero le reste importancia, -donde podrá estar ella?-

-vengan- seguimos a Koji -una vez tuve la oportunidad de espiar el keen sevens- nos llevo por un pasillo hasta una gran sala

-alto ahí!-

-demonios!- salieron docenas de sujetos todos miembros del equipo rocket,

-esperen yo me hago cargo- se escucho la voz de un hombre -gusto en verte Koji,-

-Satsuke!- saco un Beedrill -Ash Ketchum- me volví a verlo -nosotros nos aremos cargo de ellos, tu ve a buscar a Misty-

-tu deberías hacerlo, si quieres yo peleo- negó con la cabeza

-algo me dice que Misty se pondrá mas feliz, si tu la rescatas- me extrañe, pero corrí,

-vamos pikachu!-

-creen que estamos pintados, beedrill atácalo- pero un magmar alejo el ataque

-Rudy- asintió con la cabeza -ve por ella-

-es verdad nosotras también te cuidaremos las espaldas-Casey me cruzo los dedos

-confía en nosotros- dijo Duplica; les sonreí, corrí lo mas rápido posible , ahora sabia por que todo me parecía tan monótono, gracias a la pelirroja había conocido mejor a los lideres de gimnasio, me hacia amigos inolvidables, en cambio antes solo peleaba con ellos, y me iba, mi vida era mi mejor amigo Brock, mi pikachu y mis pokemons, pero ahora en cambio, tenia muchos amigos, y ahora sabia que los pokemons no lo son todo en la vida de un maestro pokemon, no puedes ir por la vida haciendo tus planes tan perfectos, la vida así es muy boba, uno debe experimentar las derrotas, para ser mejor en las victorias, y uno debe hacerse amigos, a los enemigos, que pueden darte muy buenas enseñanzas, y ahora por fin sabia que era otro sentimiento, uno que jamás había sentido, y el cual jamás creí llegar a tener, yo siempre he sido un joven inmaduro, y esas cosas jamás me llamaron la atención, mas sin embargo no pude evitar tener ese sentimiento hacía con ella. pero que es lo que siente ella?

Mire a unos sujetos que salían de un lugar, los golpee, los metí al lugar cuando escuche un extraño ruido, me gire.

-pero si ustedes son …- vi ante mi a 3 personas

-donde podrá …- se sintió un temblor, -pero que es lo que esta pasando?- observe que todos los miembros del equipo rocket comenzaron a correr, se veían muy exaltados, tanto que ni notaban mi presencia, no me cuestionaban nada,

-corran emergencia en el sistema 2-

-los propulsores no están sirviendo! Sr.-

-tierra firme?-

-a unos 15 minutos- se volvió a sentir un temblor

-pues háganlo, y avisen al jefe, lo que esta pasando con el barco, y sobre los intrusos …- me miraron, corrí, el barco se estaba hundiendo -olvídenlo, mejor vayan todos a avisar al jefe- como no me siguieron, me quede escuchando, a ver si así lograba saber que en que lugar se encontraba

-sr. Nos estamos inundando hay una fuga en el sistema 6-

-el sistema 6?- el asintió -es … es donde esta la nieta del jefe!- corrí lo mas rápido sin importarme mas nada

Misty FLASBACK dream

-perdóname Misty, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas-

-abuelo, yo ya no puedo seguir mas, sabiendo como torturas a estos pokemons, me vi muy egoísta al ayudarte solo para saber la verdad-

-Misty!- me gire, asombrada vi ante mi a 3 muchachas

-ustedes son las lideres del gimnasio celeste-

-Misty estas bien- asentí, quienes eran, las 3 estaban prisioneras igual que yo

-Misty yo soy Daysy tu hermana- mi cerebro se noqueo, ella me había dicho hermana

-yo no tengo hermanas, ni hermanos-

-no? … Anda abuelo, dile la verdad, dile que su propio abuelo fue capas de matar a su hija, ósea la madre de nosotras, y a nuestro padre- dijo una chica de pelo azul

-Violet- la regañó la chica de pelo rosa

-es verdad abuelo? Tu mataste a mis …-

-yo no los mate!-

-no pero los tienes la culpa de sus muertes!-

-Basta!- grite, sintiendo como las lagrimas quemaban mis ojos

-quiero saber la verdad, pero completa, no entiendo nada, abuelo dime de una vez todo- pero guardo silencio

-yo te lo contare todo Misty- dijo Daysy -veras nuestro padre y madre se conocieron hace muchos años, pero el abuelo nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa relación, afortunadamente mi madre logro huir con mi padre, no supieron mas del abuelo por años hasta hace 16 años , mi madre era una científica de renombre sabes,- sollozo un poco y prosiguió -y mi padre era un excelente maestro pokemon, ese día en un terrible desierto en las islas trodita, ellos se encontraban en un risco y tu ibas con ellos, ya que eras muy pequeña como para estar lejos de mamá , nosotras nos quedamos en casa, ellos habían escuchado de un legendario huevo, mi madre no pudo resistir la tentación, se fueron, nosotras nos quedamos en el gimnasio, esperando, pero ellos nunca volvieron-

-pero por que?-

-pregúntaselo a tu querido abuelo- lo mire a punto de llorar, pero el no me miro

-lo sabia es un cobarde-

-basta Violet … veras tu abuelo estaba en busca de ese huevo, el cual encontraste tu, sabes?- me volví a ella -con tu risa el huevo comenzó a brillar, y así lo encontraron nuestros padres,-me sonrió, con lagrimas en los ojos- pero un helicóptero en el cual iba tu abuelo quiso capturar al huevo, pero en vez de eso te tomo a ti, y en vez de devolverte, el abuelo se apodero de ti, huyo dejando a mi madre destrozada y a mi padre furioso, bajaron con demasiada rapidez por el risco, por ello la cuerda se rompió y ellos …- rompió a llorar, mi abuelo me había apartado de los brazos de mis padres, y por culpa de eso ellos habían fallecido

-después nos llego la noticia, junto con el togepi- ya no quise escuchar mas, mi mente se nublo, mis pensamientos se fueron de mi, no supe mas

-Misty, Misty! Que tienes?- alcance a oír que decía una de las 3 muchachas, mis hermanas,

Desperté en un lugar extraño, pensé y recordé todo, observe a mi alrededor, estaba inundado todo, y el agua seguía fluyendo muy rápido, me levante y caí al agua, me volví a levantar, estaba encadenada de un pie, tosí sacando el agua que había tomado,

-estoy en el keen sevens- mire el lugar la puerta estaba atorada, como saldría de ahí, sin ayuda no podría, Koji había prometido volver, pero si no se apresuraba seria demasiado tarde, comencé a gritar pero nadie me escuchaba, mire hacía arriba, y note un gran viaducto, grite mas fuerte pero nada. comencé a sollozar,

-si no me hubiese visto tan egoísta, si no hubiera hecho tanto, jamás habría lastimado a nadie, les arrebate sus pokemons a futuros maestros pokemon, permití que los lastimaran, y encima de eso engañé a quienes me tendieron la mano, Ketchum me ayudo siempre que podía, me socorría cada que alguien trataba de hacerme daño, siempre estaba pendiente a mi, y yo siempre fui tan altanera con el, no merezco un amigo como el- seguí llorando

-las lagrimas no sirven de nada- mire exaltada hacía todos lados, quien había dicho eso? -arriba- mire pero había poca luz,

-Ketchum!- me sorprendí al verlo en la oscuridad, había descubierto algo, un error mas por parte mió -como … que haces aquí?-

-rescatando a una pelirroja, que me engañó- sonreí -sube-

-no puedo, estoy encadenada- dije, quitándome el agua de la cara, y haciendo mi cabello mojado hacía atrás

-sube tu pie,- así lo hice, el le ordeno a su bulbasaur hojas navaja, después me subió con látigo sepa, el viaducto era bastante amplio, llegando arriba quede arrodillada igual que el, y sin pensarlo, como reacción inmediata lance mis brazos tras su cuello y lo abrace, el no esperaba esa acción de parte mía, se cuerpo se puso tenso, comencé a sollozar nuevamente 

- estas bien? Te duele algo?- negué con cabeza,

-gracias- me sonrió,- corroboro a mi abrazo, acariciando mi cabello, no se porque pero eso me pareció placentero, 

-sh ya estoy aquí, contigo, te sacare de aquí te lo prometo- asentí, mientras sentía sus grandes brazos tras mi espalda, duramos así un rato, me aparte

-perdóname, te empape todo-

-no te preocupes, mejor?-

-si muchas gracias- paso su mano por mi mejilla

-no me gusta verte llorar - sentí mis mejillas arder, no supe que decir, el me sonrió con cierta nostalgia, tomo mi muñeca, y me jalo hacía el, acomodo mi cabeza en su pecho, que pasaba, no lo entendía, el me estaba abrazando, pero si yo también lo abrace, me apretó contra su cuerpo -sabes? creí que te había perdido, tuve mucho miedo de que algo te pasara- me volvió a apretar, me soltó, se giro sin verme, ni decirme nada vimos una luz, quito la reja, salio, me asome -baja yo te atrapo- asentí aun sonrojada, me puso en el suelo, -vamos, el barco se esta hundiendo, debemos salir rápido- asentí algo confundida aun, me tomo de la mano, corrimos así, -espera- tomando mi muñeca, me puso contra la pared -sh … no hagas ruido- escuchamos unos ruidos, eran miembros del equipo Rocket, que caminaban por el pasillo en el que nos encontrábamos, el golpeo a uno, le quito su ropa, se la puso -andando- seguimos corriendo, el haber sentido tan cerca su fuerte cuerpo contra mi diminuto cuerpo, me había puesto muy nerviosa, además de que seguía corriendo agarrada de la mano de el. Hubo un temblor

-no los vemos!- había dicho Koji

-mi nieta, donde esta mi nieta?- lo subieron a la fuerza a un helicóptero -no mi nieta!- el barco comenzó a hundirse

-donde esta nuestra hermana?- gritaba Daysy, golpeando a Brock

-tranquilízate un poco-decía Violet

-esperen yo no se-

-Misty!- gritaba Rudy y Koji

-Ash!- gritaban todos

-ahí están!- grito Casey

Afortunadamente Ketchum saco a su lapras a tiempo,

-estas bien?- dijo el mientras se giraba a mi aun arriba de lapras y acercándonos de regreso al puerto,

-si- dije suspirando ya con tranquilidad, note que estaba muy serio mientras me miraba con cierto nerviosismo -pasa algo?-pregunte ansiosa por el modo en que me miraba

-Misty tengo que decirte algo …- me sorprendí

-como me llamaste, dijiste mi nombre- dije sonriendo, me dio mucha felicidad que me llamara así; el asintió tristemente

-Misty, antes de que lleguemos con los demás yo debo confesarte algo, no es necesario que me respondas, Misty si no estas segura de lo que sientes aun después de lo que te tengo que decir, no contestes, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, de acuerdo?- asentí -aunque no sea a mi lado- de que rayos hablaba -Misty, como batalle para poder decirte así, y ahora no puedo dejar de decir tu nombre- dijo sonriendo, note un leve fuego en sus mejillas, -Misty, con todo lo que paso, con el pavor que sentí de perderte de que algo te ocurriera, con el saber que había otro hombre en tu vida, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importas-

-de verdad? Te importo- asintió con la mirada baja -pero por que me dices esto?- alzo su rostro y pude ver cierta tristeza en su mirar, además de una innombrable confusión

-por que a pesar que un día te dije que nunca lo haría, que nunca sentiría nada por ti, me doy cuenta que no se le puede mandar al corazón Misty … -Misty, yo … -note que se presionaba para hablar -TE AMO -

-he?-que había dicho?

-si Misty TE AMO, desde el primer día supe que te amaba desde ese día, aunque lo negara, Misty me muero de amor por ti, estoy completamente loco por ti TE AMO !… TE AMO! … TE AMO, te lo podría decir mil veces si eso deseas - coloque mi mano en mi boca mientras mi mente se puso en blanco no dije nada, evite su mirada a sabiendas de que el me miraba, mientras sus ojos se veían rojos, se giro hacía lapras, cerré mis ojos molesta de no poder quitarle su dolor, entonces abrí mi boca pero no salio ninguna palabra, llegamos al puerto bajamos del lapras, el ni siquiera se giro a verme, se siguió, el realmente me había dicho que me amaba, y por otra parte yo que sentía, lo amaba, y Koji, nos llevaron al centro pokemon a que nos atendieran algunas heridas leves, yo seguía pensando lo que había pasado, quería darle una respuesta a Ketchum pero, no sabia que decir; caminaba por el pasillo, nos encontramos, el me miro, mientras yo sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de control

-Ketchum yo …- me interrumpió

-buenas noches … MISTY- se alejo, cerré mis ojos, me acerque a la sala y me senté, comenzó a llover, una gran tormenta se avecinaba.

-hola- no me gire pero supe que era Koji

-hola-

-estas bien- asentí -paso algo con Ash?- me volví -los vi en el pasillo, ambos se veían algo serios- negué con la cabeza

-no … no pasa nada- me sonrió, se acerco a mi, intento besar mis labios, pero me gire para evitarlo -Koji yo …-

-esta bien, aclara tus sentimientos- lo mire extrañada, pero asentí, el se fue dejándome sola en mis pensamientos, apoye la frente en el vidrio. decidí que lo mejor era descansar, así que me fui a dormir. Cuando desperté, salí a la cafetería, ahí me encontré a Koji y Duplica los cuales ya me habían confesado quienes eran, Casey una chica súper adorable, me cayo muy bien nos hicimos rápidamente amigas, mey me había regalado a dratini, y después se fue, Rudy se había regresado a su gimnasio, entonces recordé

-donde esta Ketchum?- pregunte al no verlo por ningún lado, ninguno me respondió -donde esta?- se voltearon evitando mi mirada,

-el y Brock salieron muy temprano, dijeron que ya no querían perder mas tiempo, Ash dijo que necesitaba retomar la liga masters, y también … su vida-

-el se fue?-pregunte tratando de comprender que se había ido, prefirió no escuchar mi respuesta, pero por que, por que se fue así, NO … NO QUIERO, pensé NO QUIERO QUE SE VAYA, alce la vista -a donde fue?-

-dijo algo de ir a pueblo paleta-

-pueblo paleta?- asintió, cerré los ojos, apreté los puños y no lo pensé mas, salí corriendo del lugar

-donde estas?- resbale en un charco, que había dejado la tormenta de anoche, me levante sin importarme el pulsar de mi rodilla, al parecer me había lastimado, pero lo ignore; seguí así durante horas … horas sin ver nada logre llegar al rió de ciudad verde donde lo conocí, pero no lo veía a el, pronto divise algo a lo lejos

-espera por favor espera!- grite, cayendo al suelo del dolor de mi rodilla, y del cansancio de lo rápido que había corrido, el regreso al verme así

-que paso estas bien?-dijo el acuclillándose ante mi -te llevaré a un centro pokemon- negué con la cabeza

-no-

-pero mira como estas- no soporte mas y lance mis brazos tras su nuca

-no eso no importa, eres un tonto!- comencé a llorar, mi garganta se cerro,

-eres un tonto! … un tonto! … tonto!- seguí diciendo con voz entrecortada, mientras el me abrazaba también, presionándome fuertemente contra su cuerpo 

Me aparte de el -Ash Ketchum eres un reverendo tonto! Quien te da derecho a decidir por los demás- tome con mis manos su rostro obligándolo a mirarme, ambos seguíamos arrodillados, -dime quien te da derecho?-

-Misty yo creí que …-

-pues no creas!- grite con voz escandalosa, -ASH TAMBIEN TE AMO … TE AMO, y podría decírtelo millones de veces si quieres, - lo abrace fuertemente, el correspondió a mi abrazo colocando sus grandes manos en mi cintura, me aparte nuevamente, mientras nos levantábamos

-perdóname, fui muy cobarde de no podértelo decir antes pero yo …- no me dejo terminar, negó con la cabeza el tomo con sus manos mi pequeño rostro, me miro estudiando mis ojos, mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, acerco lentamente sus labios a los míos, y me beso, yo le respondí al instante con toda la pasión posible, pronto nada parecía importar, solo el beso entre el y yo parecía real, el mundo se desvaneció por completo, entrelace nuevamente mis manos tras su nuca, mientras el colocaba nuevamente sus manos en mi cintura. Nos besamos nuevamente, miles de veces, perdí la cuenta de cuantas fueron.

-Seguí viajando a su lado, tratando de que el dejara de ser tan inmaduro, y el tratando de que yo no coqueteara mas con los lideres de gimnasio, jiji, (llega y la abraza por detrás)-

-así, pues también tratando de que no se te olvide la existencia de togepi-

-ah, espera deje a togepi y a dratini en puerto alegre- (le pega) -por tu culpa-(le toma de la mano) -aquí termina todo, camina Ash Ketchum-

-algún día dejaras de decirme Ketchum?-

-no … es divertido-

-parece como si dijeras Ketchup!-

-si lo se y?-

-bueno nos vemos ciau!-

ayaka: jeje yo igual ojala lo hayan disfrutado un one hot largo jeje 


End file.
